Will You Sleep With Me?
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: Axel didn't like the idea of the Life Stream controlling his future and who he'd end up with. In an attempt to go against his fate Axel just might have stumbled upon his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

Prepare for my summer of fanfiction! I know I was going to finish up Ich Liebe Dich before working anything else, but I'm having such writers block and I just end up getting annoyed at it after a while.

The idea for this story came to mind in my Linguistics class a few weeks back when we watched a video on YouTube with a man asking for casual sex vs a woman doing it. And I've always liked the countdown fics and have always wanted to write one, so here you go! lol

Enjoy

* * *

Green eyes were glued to the clock above the blackboard. Ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes of this agenizing class and he could finally be free. And today would be the day something life changing would happen, he could feel it! No literally he could. Axel looked away from the clock and towards his wrist where a small implant was put the day he was born. It was a small internal devise that would go off the moment the user ran into their soul mate.

The devise was called Soular. Scientist made it a year before Axel was born to help increase the human population. Ever since the internet became virtual humans would hook up via online. They could get the same sexual stimulation without the risks of STDs and accidental pregnancy. Suddenly going to the bar or a club seemed stupid and unnecessary. In the blink of an eye the human population had dropped to half. That's when scientist started messing with the Life Stream. The Life Stream was what connected everyone and what gave Gaia life. Yes using it for research was taboo. Some even protested against it. But once it was done and proven to work people seemed to calm down about it.

Soular was simple enough. You would place it into the forearm of a developing fetus and throughout the child's life it would monitor everything about them and using the Life Stream like a giant online dating site, it would find the perfect match for the human, from things like hobbies and interests to chemistry and compatibility. The current age of people wearing it were only nineteen at the oldest, but even most of them had found their partners and were starting healthy families together.

The implant acted like a hot and cold type of game. When you weren't near the person it would be inactive, but the closer you got to your soulmate it would start to tingle, and when you were practically standing next to them it would start to vibrate so hard that you would think your arm would fall off though you wouldn't be able to see the arm shake from it. But once the couple kissed it would make the device turn off forever, successfully serving its purpose.

And currently Axel could feel a dull twinge in his left arm, making it hard for him to concentrate in class. He was in Social Studies and the teacher was droning on about how he wanted the students to conduct any kind of study to show how their society functioned making every teen in class groan at the thought of all the hard work they would have to do. After the teacher handed out the rubrics it didn't take long for the bell to ring and the halls to flood with students eager to get home.

"What are you going to do your project on?" A flamboyant pinkette said with a flip of his hair. He was walking side by side with Axel as they exited the class room and headed towards their lockers.

Axel shrugged as he fiddled with the combination lock, "I don't know yet. Maybe something with a bar scene though." The redhead sent the other teen a mischievous smile, "You in Marley?"

Marluxia waved Axel off with a light chuckle, "Bitch you know I'll be there. Is it okay if I go to your house later though? I'll need an alibi for my parents." The teen opened his locker as well and was started to dig through the mess trying to decide what books he needed for the weekend to do his homework. It was a Friday and the following Monday would be a holiday so he had to make sure he had everything he needed since the teachers decided that students didn't need a break and loaded him up with loads of unnecessary homework.

"Yeah my parents probably won't be home again so it's fine." Axel subconsciously rubbed his arm for the millionth time that day, catching Marluxia's attention.

"Is that bugging you?"

"Huh?" Axel immediately lowered his hand and looked down at the tingling appendage, "I don't know. A bit. Has yours done anything yet?" Axel slammed his locker shut once he was positive he had everything. His green eyes were locked ono blue. The redhead had always been skeptical of the whole Soular thing, soul mates was just a fancy word carelessly thrown around so people would start making babies again. That's when Axel got an idea for the Social Studies project. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Marluxia had stopped talking till the pinkette elbowed him, "Ow what was that for?"

"For being a space case." Marluxia rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "I said no nothing's happened so far. I think mine might be defective." The teen joked as he scratched at the general area of the device, "So what were you thinking about?"

Axel just shrugged as the two started walking out of the school, "I think I figured out what I want I'm going to do for the stupid project." He looked over at his friend and saw the interest hidden in blue eyes, "I'm going to prove these things are useless." The redhead gestured to his arm, "When we go to the bar I'm going to see how many people will have a one night stand, proving that the human race is much capable at having babies without the incentive of 'soul mates'" Axel put quote marks around the words soul mates and laughed at the shocked look Marluxia was giving him.

"You're not going to actually sleep with all of them are you?" Marluxia asked with a raised brow. He opened the front door of the building and waited till Axel was through before letting it swing closed and into some poor freshman's face, but neither teen seemed to notice.

"Are you insane? Just think of the STDs I could catch! No I'll just ask them very nicely and if they say yes I'll just explain that I'm a minor that's just trying to do their homework. Hopefully they'll understand and not hit me." Axel laughed as he started fishing through his bag for his car keys, "So I'll meet you at The Cricket around nine?"

"Sounds good." Marluxia saluted his friend before veering off towards his own car.

Once the pinkette was out of sight Axel sighed and unlocked his beat up bug and slid into the driver's seat. The dull shocks going through his arm was starting to make it go numb and the redhead was seriously questioning the scientist who came up with this idea. Couldn't he have made it something easy to ignore and possibly not kill your arm in the process?

~X~x~X~x~

"Fuck!" Axel yelled as he dropped his fork for the umpteenth time while eating dinner. Sometimes life sucked being left handed. Like using manual can openers, not smearing the ink if he wrote with pen, and swiping a debit card to name a few. But having his arm tremble in pain as he was shot with low dose electricity while he tried to eat dinner had to be the worst. Since he got home from school the poor redhead's arm had been going off nonstop, but he had hopes that sooner or later the Life Stream would get the hint and leave him be.

The redheaded woman next to him sighed and rubbed her temples, "For the love of Jenova Axel just go find her already before you break something. Eric talk some sense into your son!" She moaned as Axel sent more peas from his fork and onto the floor. Just what she needed more mess to clean up.

"Listen to your mother." A dark haired man said as he whipped some green baby food off of his daughter's face, making her coo, "Why are you so against this again?" The man looked over at his son only to grimace as small hands grabbed onto his hair.

"Because," Axel said as he put his fork down, done with the struggles of eating, "Why should I let a stupid company dictate my life? Plus you two seemed to find each other fine, so it's unnecessary." The young redhead complained as he let his head fall back till the base of his skull was resting on the back of the chair.

Arial shook her head as she cut up the food on her plate, "It's not that simple. Your father and I were a special case. The government was just worried about the sudden drop of babies being born. Don't be so pouty, at least your generation doesn't have to deal with heart break and stress about knowing if who you're with is right for you or not." She leaned over and went to brush back some of Axel's fire red hair behind his ear to get it out of his face, but the teen swatted her away.

"I'm full. I think I'm going to go get ready for tonight." Axel sighed in defeat as his stomach protested for food. Maybe once he was away from his home and at the club his arm would give him a break. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Hey Mom, has anyone moved here recently?" Axel asked with curious eyes.

Arial looked towards Eric and the two held eye contact for a moment making Axel think they were having a silent conversation. Finally the woman looked away from her husband and answered her son, "Yes actually. A nice couple is renting Ms. Minnie's place. They moved in this morning after you went to school."

Axel mouthed an O before continuing on his way to get changed for his night out. He had told his parents that his friends wanted to get together and go to the theater and see a couple of movies. Arial and Eric didn't seem to mind since they were taking Melody and going up state to visit Axel's grandma for the weekend, and would be leaving shortly after dinner was over in hopes that the toddler would be asleep for most if not all the ride. Just as long as the house was in decent shape when they got home and Axel wasn't in jail they really didn't care what the seventeen year old teen was up to.

Axel checked his phone to see if anyone had messaged him about details or cancelations. When he saw none the redhead gathered a suggestive outfit to get his point across for the social experiment, and went to go take a shower. The thought of his Soular completely gone.

~X~x~X~x~

"Wow Axel. Really?" Marluxia raised a meticulously plucked eyebrow at what his friend was wearing.

"Yes. What's wrong with it?" Axel asked as he checked out his ass in the full length mirror. His tight leather pants hugged his ass in all the right places. A tight black crop top showed off Axel's well defined abs and toned arms. The eyeliner made his green orbs pop, and his thin tattoos going down his cheeks also helped draw attention to his eyes.

Marluxia just shook his head and went to Axel's desk and grabbed a few pieces of jewelry and tossed them at the redhead, "Well if you insist of dressing like a punk whore you better go all out." The pinkette said before sitting on the bed and starting to text their other friends to confirm plans.

Axel looked at the objects in his hands before agreeing Marluxia was right and began to put on the spiked chocker, some black and red bracelets, and replaced the nose stud he had in with a hoop, "There how do I look?" The redhead asked as he turned around to face his friend.

"Fuck Axel you look like a middle school emo kid from 2008." Marluxia joked. Axel glared at his friend and picked up his brush and chucked it at the laughing teen, uselessly hitting him in the arm, "Shit it was just a joke. You look totally bangable. Happy?"

"Very." Axel chirped as he went to his closet to pick out a pair of shoes, "Converse or combat boots?" He called over his shoulder.

"Are you trying to be ironic or are you seriously going to go out looking like that?" Marluxia asked back as he typed a message, ignoring the glare Axel was sending him, "What color are the Converse?" The pinkette said with a defeated sigh. He just wanted to go out and party already.

"Lime green."

"Go with the boots."

Axel pulled out the combat boots and sat next to Marluxia on the bed so he could lace the shoes up easier, "Any word back from Demyx and Riku?"

"Demyx has to babysit Larxene, but Riku can still meet us. He's going to bring Xion." Marluxia pocketed his phone and stood up, "So, we leave now?"

"We leave now." Axel grabbed his own phone, a small notebook to keep track of his findings, and his wallet (complete with fake I.D.). It was going to be a long night. Axel could feel it. The twitching in his arm had slowed down to the point of him not even noticing anymore. He decided to take that as a good sign and not mention anything to Marluxia about his thoughts of is neighbor being his 'soul mate'.

~x~X~x~X~

The music was loud. So loud that Axel could barely hear the silverette next to him, "What!?" Axel yelled at Riku as the two scoped the room for anyone Axel could talk to. So far he had tried the experiment on four people and only got slapped once by some busty woman with long raven hair. Axel could still feel the burn from that, but his friends had all reassured him that there was no mark. Marluxia and Xion had disappeared about a half-hour ago, probably went dancing or to find their own person to take home.

"There!" Riku grabbed Axel by the chin and guided the redhead's head into the direction of a small blonde wearing a silver spaghetti strapped dress that showed off her curves beautifully. She was sitting at the bar watching the dance floor and looking completely bored, "Go talk to her!" And without another word Riku pushed Axel into her direction.

Axel stumbled over his boots at the unexpected push, but managed to play it off. He didn't want to tell any of his friends, but Axel's arm was going crazy! It was even worse than it was at dinner. He managed to play off his shaky hand writing for his notes as being tipsy. But he made his way up to the lonely girl and sat next to her, "What's got you looking so bored?" Axel asked as he leaned in close so the girl could hear him.

The blonde jumped from the sudden presence next to her, "Oh!" Her large blue eyes glued onto Axel, "Hello." She said in an angelic voice as she brushed her long hair behind her ear, "Can I help you?"

Axel leered at the girl as he leaned in with an outstretched hand, making sure it was his right and not his left which felt awkward and off to him, "Name's Axel. And I was hoping to relieve some of your obvious boredom." He gave her his most charming smile hoping she wouldn't find him to be a creeper and pepper spray him.

"Naminé." She shook his hand and pointed to the dance floor when she pulled away, "And I'm not terribly bored, but I'm here with my brother and he got dragged out by some old high school friend." She turned to fully face Axel, a small smile on her face, "We just moved here from Radiant Gardens and while I wanted to stay home and unpack my idiot of a brother decided he wanted to meet up with his friend and dragged me along." She rolled her deep blue eyes and giggled, "Siblings suck am I right?"

Axel couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her. Maybe she was the reason his arm was acting like a spastic ADHD child. He leaned in very close to the blonde till he could feel her breath on his face, "Yeah siblings do suck. Mine likes to break into my room and toss everything on the floor. She slobbers on everything too."

Naminé just laughed and pulled away from Axel, "Do you have a sister or a dog? There's a difference Axel!" She gently toughed his thigh and Axel felt like he could be happy with the small girl. Maybe there really was something to this Soular thing after all.

"Naminé!" Someone yelled and ran up to them, making Axel growl a bit in the back of his throat. He might have really gone with her if she agreed to sleep with him. Frustrated green eyes looked over at the newest blonde. He looked just like Naminé except he was about an inch or so taller and his hair spiked up instead of laying straight and flat, "Who's your friend?" He asked as he went up to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Axel." The redhead said as he looked the new blonde up and down. He wasn't bad looking. Axel could feel his palms start to sweat and his arm was visibly twitching, but his mind was still on Naminé, "And what might your name be?"

"I'm Roxas." The blonde said as he took a swig out of the bottle in his hand, "And what are you doing with my baby sister?" He asked. Blue eyes traveling up Axel's slutty outfit, "Better not be trying to put the movies on her."

Naminé's cheeks puffed out as she pouted at Roxas, "Hey I'm only two hours younger than you!" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Axel, "And what if I let him 'put the moves' on me? I'm a grown adult and can do what I want." To prove her point she grabbed Axel by the back of the head and planted a hard, juicy kiss on him.

Axel and Roxas's eyes both widened in shock. Axel hated to admit it, but all of his concentration wasn't on the kiss, but on his arm. Was his suspicions right and he found his soul mate? And if so, what will he do? Naminé was obviously older than him; and the fact that he found the whole Soular thing stupid.

When the girl pulled away she sent her brother a nasty glare, "See I'm a big girl who can handle herself. Now go back to dancing with Hayner." The twins held eye contact for a long time, but Axel didn't seem to notice as he stared at his arm which was still going off the wall crazy.

Green meet blue as Axel and Roxas shared a look. And at that moment the redhead knew he was fucked.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this! I really like it and hope you guys did too :)


	2. Chapter 2

Beware: Long authors note at the end.

* * *

Axel groaned as he face-planted on his bed. His whole face was sore and he just wanted to go to bed. He had just gotten home from the bar with his friends, who all decided to crash at his place. He just wanted to sleep and forget this night ever happened, but the sound of his door creaking open hit his ears followed by soft footsteps told the teen that sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

"Here put this on your face before it bruises too bad." Xion said as she placed something cold on the back of Axel's neck making the redhead yelp and threw the bag of peas across the room.

"What the hell Xi!?" Axel yelled as he vigorously rubbed the cold spot on his neck in an attempt to warm it up. He just wanted to go to sleep and try to forget the annoying twitching in his left arm. It hadn't stopped since his encounter with the blond twins at the bar.

Xion rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her friend, "That was really tacky of you, you know." She said in her mother voice, "I would punch you too if you made out with my baby sister then asked for a smooch from me. Like really Axel? I know you need an A on the project to pass the class but come on." The girl sounded annoyed as she reached down and grabbed the peas again, "Now put this on your face and go to sleep."

Axel grabbed the bag off the girl, laid down, and placed the bag over his bruised eye, "Thank you Xi." The redhead closed his eye to rest. He wanted to tell Xion about his suspicions of Roxas being the reason for his arm acting up, he didn't want to say soul mate since that was complete bull shit. But it all added up. Roxas just moved to town just as Axel's Soular activated. And at the bar Axel's arm was vibrating off the roof. If it wasn't Naminé then it just had to be Roxas. With a frustrated sigh Axel pulled his pillow from under his head and pressed it to his face till he fell asleep.

~X~x~X~x~

It was now Sunday and Axel had orders from his father to mow the lawn and pluck weeds out of his mother's flower bed. He had asked his friends for help, but like the jerks they were all baled that morning with lame excuses for why they had to leave and not help.

So here he was, on his knees, meticulously grooming the rather large flower bed of the wicked weeds. He still needed to get to mowing but Axel figured he'd be better off saving his energy for pushing the mower later. It was about high noon and Axel could feel the heat of the sun beating against his black wife beater. His fire red hair stuck to the back of his next, glued to the spot with sweat.

With a frustrated growl Axel grabbed his shirt by the hem, pulled it over his head, and threw it across the yard. It was too damn hot for clothes in the teen's opinion and he would strip as much as he could without getting in trouble for indecent exposure. Hell he was tempted to just go nude be damned the consequences. But luckily for the hot, irritated redhead it didn't take too much longer till there were no more weeds chocking the roses in the flower bed.

As Axel pushed himself off of the ground and made his way towards the shed to fetch the push mower did his harm start to act up. The redhead had to bite his lip to stop a yelp from coming out from the surprise. Green eyes glanced down the road and saw a small, beat up, white car putting its way down the road. He noticed that the closer the car got the more his arm would tremble. Axel wasn't too shocked when it pulled into the small two room home that Ms. Minnie and two small blonds got out of the car.

Axel hated to admit it but when he laid eyes on Roxas he felt his heart skip a beat. The suit the small blond wore fit his slim body perfectly. Even from a distance Axel could make out the beautiful smile gracing Roxas's face as he laughed at a joke Naminé probably told him in the car.

Not wanting to stay in the sun anymore with his useless arm, the teen decided to hurry up with his work and quickly retrieved the mower and started his work. Starting the machine was much louder than Axel as anticipated, making the redhead jump and look around the immediate area.

The noise seemed to have attracted the attention of Roxas and Naminé as they made their way into their home. Blue eyes raked down Axel's exposed torso, making both men blush. Axel felt his heart skip a beat and then start to speed up, making his palms sweat. Roxas didn't look to well on his part either. His face was beat red and his feet grounded on the spot. It took a gentle touch from a smirking Naminé to grab the older twin's attention and lead him into their home.

Once the blonds were out of sight Axel shook his head to draw himself out of whatever daze he had been in. Roxas was not his soul mate. No Soular or Life Stream could tell him different. It wasn't that he was against being gay or anything of the sort, in fact Axel liked to think of himself as open minded and wouldn't mind to try being with another man, but not with Roxas. He didn't want to pull the small man into his arms, or run his fingers through soft looking, bed tussled hair, or kiss those soft looking lips.

Axel mentally slapped himself at the thoughts. He did _NOT_ find Roxas attractive. Not at all. Screw his violently squirming arm.

~X~x`X~x~

"Please? It'll be fun!" Axel whined into his phone. It was late afternoon and the redhead was bored out of his mind. He still had about eighteen hours till his parents and little sister came home and he felt that it would be a waist to do nothing in the short amount of time. So he did what any unsupervised teen would do and started calling people for an out of control party.

" _I don't know. Who's all going?"_ The person on the other line said. It was a light feminine tone that was only possessed by the most popular girl in school, Kairi Cameron. If he got her to come then everyone else would follow.

Axel sat down on the couch and crossed his legs on top of the coffee table, he needed to get himself comfortable. It wouldn't take much to convince the girl to come and bring a few people, "You know just a few cool people. Thought you'd enjoy it." After a long pause that Axel could only assume was Kairi weighing her options on whether or not to go, "There's gonna be booze." He said in his most persistent voice, "Sora might even show up."

" _Fine you win. I'll be over at nine. There better be no adults or downers."_ And with that the line went dead.

Axel couldn't help the smile that cracked across his face. Tonight would be a great night. But first he had more people to call and snacks to buy.

~X~x~X~x~

It was eleven at night and Axel's house was the spot to be. Music was blasting, booze was flowing, and there hadn't been any fights on the front lawn. Yes this had to be the best party thrown during the whole school year. Axel was bound to gain popularity for it. Granted that wasn't the redhead's intentions. All Axel wanted to do was throw an amazing party the night before his parents came home like any responsible teenager would do. It was a rite of passage into manhood if you would.

"D-dude," Demyx slurred as he leaned in close to Axel's ear, the scent of alcohol pouring off of him, "Can you introvert me to that one?" The dirty blond slurred as he pointed towards a scene looking kid that Axel didn't personally know. The teen was a bit on the short side but compensated the fact by wearing heeled boots, periwinkle blue hair that covered half his face, and a scowl on his face.

"Do you mean introduce?" Axel asked with a chuckle as he pushed his friend off of him, fearing Demyx would manage to make him drop his rum and coke all over the both of them, "And sure why not. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't help you score." The two friends stumbled towards to unsuspecting teen with stealth that only a raging bull could manage, "Excuse me good sir." Axel said in a very bad English accent, making Demyx snort and have to cover his mouth, "But could I introvert you to my very best friend Demyx Vesela. He's been eyeing you out all evening and being too much of a chicken to actually come talk to you. What's your name?" The redhead explained while his friend furiously blushed and tried to hide behind the slightly taller teen.

"Zexion." The teen introduced himself with a bored, monotone voice. Cobalt colored eyes looked Demyx up and down with an unimpressed frown, "How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"I had four!" Demyx cheerfully shouted while throwing five fingers into poor Zexion's face, Axel intervened and gently lowed one finger for his intoxicated friend, "Thank you. So yeah! Sexy Zexy what classes are you taking?" And with that said Axel decided to take his leave.

For the next hour or so Axel just floated around, talking store with different people and grabbing more mixed drinks. It didn't take long for the redhead to start to get light headed and lose control of himself. People and conversations became a blur. At one point Axel may have made out with someone, but he wouldn't be able to tell you if it really happened or not or even who it was with.

A sudden ominous knock sounded from the front door making all the teens stopped in place and stare at the door. Everything seemed to grow quiet for Axel as he was pushed forward to answer. Axel turned to face the crowed and put a finger to his lips to signal everyone to be quiet. He turned back to the door and very slowly opened it with his heart pounding in his throat. What if it was the cops or his parents coming home early? But the tingling in his arm made Axel know who it really was.

A sigh of relief left the redhead when he saw a short blond standing on his doorstep. But what Axel didn't notice in his drunken haze was how utterly pissed Roxas was. The man's arms were crossed as he glared at the intoxicated person in front of him, "Do you know what time it is?" Roxas angrily chirped out.

Axel lifted his arm and stared at his wrist far longer than he should have before breaking out in a laugh, "Phhhfft I don't own a watch." He cried as he showed his bare wrist off to an unamused Roxas, "Come you need beer." And without asking for permission Axel latched onto Roxas and dragged him inside the house full of drunken teenagers.

"No Axel I don't need a beer." Roxas deadpanned as he tried to pull out of the redhead's grasp, "I have work in the morning and need sleep." Blue eyes swept across the room and took in all the people, "Damn college students keep looking younger and younger." He mused to himself, going unnoticed by Axel.

Once the two reached the kitchen Axel let go of Roxas to open the fridge and root around for some more drinks. He frowned when he only came across empty bottles of rum and a spilt can of beer, "Maybe someone left a drink on the mantle." He mused to himself as he grabbed ahold of Roxas once again to lead him into the living room, but the blond would have none of that and pulled back.

"No. I'm going to go home and get what little sleep I can, and you're going to shut this party down before I castrate you." Roxas threatened as he snaked his arm out of Axel's hands, "Goodnight."

Axel watched as Roxas started to walk away and something snapped in him. He didn't want the blond to leave. Quickly Axel grabbed onto Roxas, and following the buzz form the alcohol, pulled the blond close. Their faces inches apart and slowly getting closer, guided Axel's hand tangled into blond locks. The last thing Axel remembers from that night was the fist flying at his face and the annoying tingle in his left arm.

* * *

First off I want to apologize for this being short. I really wanted to do a 3k word minimal for this story but it just didn't happen this time u.u

Secondly I fell like I should tell you that even though I promised a summer of fanfics, I'm having a family emergency so I had to leave home and go pretty much half way across the globe to stay with my grandma (I should only be here for another week though before going home). I've already explained what's going on in Fat Pants (found on my joint account with Ewonsama). So I'm sorry if updates don't happen as much or fast this summer u.u we'll try again during my winter break.

And finally, I wanted to know how long you guys wanted this fic. I can either make it a couple of more chapters long, or I can do more plot points and drama and make this semi long. I've already put some things in this chapter that can be expanded on in later chapters if you want it to be longer, but if not then the extras in this chapter wont really create any plot holes or anything. So yeah, let me know what you'd like to see :)


	3. Chapter 3

-sigh- I've been very busy with life so I'm sorry this took a while to come out and sorry in advance if it takes a while for the next chapter. I'm trying to make good grades in school so I can transfer to a better school next fall. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Seriously Axel you need to stop doing this." Xion chided as she put yet another bag of peas on her redheaded friend's eye. The party had quieted down and the few stragglers there were had started to clean up and put the house back together. Demyx was the one who put the cleaning crew together in an attempt to cheer the host up after being rejected not once but twice by the same man.

Axel just groaned and put pressure on the bag, the cold felt like heaven on his face, "Xi I don't even remember what happened, okay? Are you sure Roxas was even here?" The teen felt heavy. A hangover was starting to kick in which just made Axel even more miserable. He'd have to go over to Ms. Minnie's place in the morning and apologize to Roxas, "I'd like to sleep now." He muttered and rolled over on his side, back towards Xion.

The girl got the hint and went downstairs to help with the cleanup crew, "Hey Dem," She whispered as picked up beer bottles with him and dumped them in a large garbage bag, "What do you think is up with Axel and that weird blond?"

"I'm not sure. But Axel really was acting weird." The dirty blond agreed, "Eww that one was half full." Demyx squealed as he tossed said bottle in the bag and shook the liquid off of his arm, "Oh that reminds me!" The dirty blond cheered as he waved his left arm around, "I found my soul mate!"

"No way!" Xion ran up to Demyx and gave him a hug, "Tell me all the detail so I can gossip as accurately as possible with the gals later."

Demyx blushed under Xion's electric blue stare, "Umm…well, remember when you all went to the club but I couldn't go 'cause I needed to babysit the brat?" Xion nodded her head and encouraged Demyx to continue, "Well my folks came back early so I thought I'd go surprise you but I guess you guys weren't there. So I grabbed a couple of drinks and floated 'round for a bit and I got too drunk to notice that my arm was acting up. That is until this hunk of a man came up and danced with me." Demyx looked like he was about to swoon, "Oh man he was a sight." The dirty blond dreamily sighed before getting a sour look, "We did somethings, my arm stopped being all funky, but then he left. He was too old to have a Soular and I guess he just didn't feel a connection. But I'll find him again! I swear it!"

"That's so sad and sweet Dem." Xion patted her friend on the arm, "Do you at least remember what he looks like? We can get the others to keep an eye open for him."

Demyx shook his head, "It was dark. I just remember him having a scar, gold eyes that seemed to pierce into your very soul, and long hair." The teen seemed to drift off into his memories of that night

Xion just laughed and resumed her cleaning, "Okay I'll pass the message on."

~X~x~X~x~

"Oh my Shiva! Axel what happened to your face?" Areal handed Melody over to her husband and rushed towards her eldest child and started prodding around the dark bruise on his face, "Did you get into another fight?"

The teen pulled away from his mother, "No Mom I'm fine. It's nothing." Axel took a couple of steps away from the woman, "Hey Mel," Axel cooed as he avoided his mother's concern, "Would you like a play date with Larxene and go to the park?"

The little girl giggled and reached for her brother, eager to go, "Demyx going with you?" Eric asked as he handed his daughter over.

"Yes Dad." Axel rolled his eyes, "He's stuck babysitting again while his parents are at work and doesn't want to be stuck inside all day." Melody grabbed for a chunk of hair and pulled down hard, making Axel flinch and almost drop her, "Do that again brat and I won't take you to the park or anywhere ever again." The teen threatened with a glare. You don't touch Axel's hair. First rule that he tried to teach his baby sister.

Areal came and grabbed the toddler from her son's arms, "She napped in the car so I'll just get her cleaned up and changed to go. You call Demyx and tell him you'll be there shortly." The woman left with her cooing baby in her arms.

"You sure you can handle her on your own?" Eric asked his son. It wasn't that he didn't trust Axel, it was just that he was going to be alone with Demyx and Larxene. That was like babysitting three kids and Eric didn't know if Axel was up for that.

Green eyes rolled and Axel took on a defensive stance, "Yes Dad I can handle a two year old for an hour. I might get her ice cream after. You know a nice brother/sister day. It was Demyx's idea." The redhead looked sheepish for a second, "And speaking of ice cream, I kinda blew all my money on food while you guys were gone." The teen easily lied. He really spent everything on booze, but his parents didn't need to know that.

Eric sighed and shook his head, "Really Axel?" He asked as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed his son a twenty, "There was enough food in the fridge for you and a couple of friends to last you. Don't act all innocent." He sternly said.

"Okay, okay I spent all of it on things I didn't need like the impulsive teenage I am." Axel said as he pocketed the cash. He just wanted to go already, Demyx was waiting for him.

Almost on que Areal came back with Melody in fresh clothes, "Here's a diaper bag and some snacks for her and Larxene." The woman handed the toddler and bag over to Axel and gave him a peck on the check, "Have fun and be back home before dinner. Understand?"

"Yes Mom. Demyx was only going to stay out for an hour or so anyway. And I was going to spend some quality time with Mel." Said girl giggled and grabbed yet another fistful of Axel's hair and pulled a couple strands out making the teen wens in pain.

"Well, have fun and no swearing, behave, and no taking things from strangers." Areal said as she patter her oldest child on the cheek and sent the two on their way.

~X~x~X~x~

"So what you're saying is, we need to go back to the club and have a full blown investigation because you got shit faced and can't remember some guy you tonged?" Axel said with an annoyed tone as he watched his baby sister and best friend's baby sister run around the playground, digging holes and attempting to climb the jungle gym. While the two teens took up the swings.

Demyx kicked off and stated to pump his legs, "Yes. But you forget that my arm was tingling off the charts until he pushed me up against a wall and…God it was so good!" The dirty blond leaned back in the swing till he was almost upside down, "Have you ever kissed someone and it was just perfect?"

"No." Axel stated blandly. He gently pushed his swing back and forth, not kicking off and soring into the sky like his companion. Melancholy green eyes stared blankly at the playing girls, doing a half assed job at keeping an eye on them, "I think my new neighbor might be the one."

Demyx stopped kicking his legs and violently planted his legs on the ground, spiraling dirt in every direction, "You mean that cute blond from the party last night?" The dirty blond asked as he tried to remember the other man. Short, crazily spiked blond hair, super angry and annoyed.

"Yup, that's him." Axel rubbed his left arm, just thinking about Roxas made it tingle. No scratch that.

Suddenly Larxene squealed in delight, grabbing both Axel and Demyx's attention. The little, blond girl grabbed Melody by the hand and pulled her to the edge of the playground. Both girls giggled and blushed as they stopped in front of two blonds. One of which was a certain blond that made Axel's mouth go dry and palms sweat.

"Hello there cuties." Naminé cooed as she knelt down to the girl's level, "Are you two behaving for your brothers?" Crystal blue eyes glanced over at the twins on the swing and smiled, "Hey Rox, why don't you go say hi to Axel and his friend?" She pushed her twin's knee in Axel's direction with an annoyed grunt, like she knew something Roxas didn't and it was annoying her that her brother hadn't caught on yet.

Roxas grunted and glared in Axel's direction, "Let's go somewhere else Nami." He almost growled out. He didn't know what the redhead's problem was with trying to constantly kiss him, but he didn't like it. He mostly didn't like how he wanted to kiss those plump lips as well.

Naminé rolled her eyes and stood up to her full height and grabbed both girl's by the hand and led them back to the swings, a friendly smile on her face the whole time, "Good afternoon you two." She turned towards Demyx, "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Axel's neighbor Namine Strife, and that sourpuss over there is my younger twin brother Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Demyx, Axel's self-proclaim best friend. And that goblin that's attached to your hand is my baby sister Larxene."

Namine laughed and hoisted Larxene up onto her hip where the young girl proceded to grab at Namine's shiny jewelry and giggle at the jingling necklaces, "She's a very cute goblin." The older girl gave the younger an Eskimo kiss, "Would you mind if I take the girls out for a treat? I'll just run down to the ice cream parlor down the street and be right back. And you two can babysit Roxas for me. Fair deal?"

Axel looked over Namine's shoulder and towards the blond that was hanging around a few yards away, "I don't know, does he play nice with other children? I won't have to worry about him knocking other children around or stealing anything right?"

"I can hear you asshole!" Roxas yelled as he stormed over.

"Roxas!" Namine gasped, "There's children around." She scolded as she placed Larxene back on the ground, "Do you boys think you can play nice for a bit?" She asked as she turned back to the two teens with a hopeful look in her eye.

Axel and Roxas locked eyes for a moment, only for both to look away with blushes dusting their cheeks, "Umm…yeah. Here." The redhead mumbled as he reached for his wallet and pulled out the money his dad had given him earlier. He went to hand the money to Namine, but the young woman rejected with a smile.

"It's fine. My treat. Demyx would you like to come with me?" She asked with an extended hand. When Demyx didn't take it immediately Namine shook it and pointed to Roxas with her head, like she was trying and failing at having a silent conversation with him, but it seemed like Demyx wasn't catching on quickly enough. With a slightly frustrated sigh the woman gave up and just grabbed Demyx by his shirt sleeve and pulled him off the swing, "I hope you don't mind if I take your friend," She directed to Axel, "But I don't want the girls to get anxious by leaving with a stranger." She gave the redhead an apologetic smile as she picked up Melody and Demyx threw Larxene on his back.

Roxas and Axel watched as the foursome walked out of the park. Once they were alone an awkward silence surrounded them, "Ummm…" Axel tried to think of something to talk about. What could they talk about? Did they even have anything in common? Axel rubbed his arm which got him a curious look from Roxas.

"Why are you always rubbing your arm?" The blond asked as he took the vacant swing, "Is it like a nervous twitch or something? Oh no let me guess, you're actually a teenager and its one of those stupid Soular things." Roxas barked out a laugh, "Oh god please tell me that isn't true. It'd be so weird if that was the reason behind you trying to kiss me." Both men blushed at the accusation and couldn't even face each other.

Axel had two choices: He could tell the truth and hope to all the gods out there that Roxas would accept him and not be turned off by his age, or he could lie through his teeth and probably have more of a chance with getting Roxas to like him and he can finally use his arm normally again and not be kept awake by the dull hum, "What? No I'm not a stupid teenager." Axel scuffed, "Why else would I have been at that bar?"

Roxas nodded his head, "And how you managed to snag so much alcohol at that party. Guess you're just a kisser when you're drunk, huh?" Roxas laughed as he started to kick his legs to get the swing moving. Soon Axel joined in and the two started a battle of who could go higher up. Axel easily won with his longer legs, "Hey no fair!" Roxas playfully whined as he pumped his legs twice as hard to catch up.

When all of his work didn't pay off, the blond hopped off the swing and ran towards the monkey bars. He easily managed to swing his body up and around, twisting it in ways Axel didn't even know was possible till Roxas was sitting on top of the monkey bars. A large smile on his face, dark blue eyes daring Axel to follow him up. The redhead shook his head with a lazy smile on his face. There was no way he could get up there and he knew it. With his long limbs he knew he'd get tangled and end up making a fool of himself.

"What's a matter? You chicken?" Roxas teased as he stuck his tongue out, trying to provoke Axel into joining him.

Axel just shook his head, red bangs falling into toxic green eyes, "I'm too big to get up there and you know it brat."

Roxas placed his hand over his heart and gave Axel a look of shock, "Brat? Mister, do you know how old I am?" The blond crossed his arms over his chest, "I know I'm a bit on the short side, but at least I'm taller than Naminé."

"Yeah but like half inch." Axel barked out around a laugh. Roxas just looked so cute when he was angry. His flushed cheeks brought out the brightness of his eyes. He almost resembled an upset chipmunk, "And I don't know, you look about sixteen." The redhead said bluntly.

Roxas leaned down at his waist so his face was level with Axel's. Noses inches apart, "I'm twenty-two thank you very much." The blond said in a breathy whisper. Blue eyes locked in with green and the two men held eye contact for what felt like forever, but neither could look away. Slowly they inched closer and closer together, lips almost touching. Axel could feel his heart pick up and his arm vibrate from being so close.

"Oh looks like you two finally decided to start getting along." An overly cheery voice called making Axel and Roxas quickly pull apart. Naminé and Demyx didn't stand too far away, one girl in each of their arms with single scoop ice cream in their little hand.

Roxas sat up straight and looked down at his twin sister, "Well maybe if you didn't kidnap his little sister he wouldn't have been holding me hostage long enough for me to get Stalkhom Syndrome." The blond said in a melodramatic wail, the back of his hand covering his eyes.

Naminé rolled her eyes as she handed Melody over to Axel, giving the redhead a secretive smile as she noticed his trembling arm. Their eyes locked, Axel's frightened as he realized Naminé knew his secret. The blond woman just winked at him and walked up to her brother, "So you admit you have feelings for Axel?" The older twin mocked, her identical blue eyes shining with mischief.

Roxas blushed and climbed down from his perch, face looking down with bangs hiding his eyes, "Shut up Nam."

Axel gave Roxas a fleeting glance but his attention was quickly drawn to his baby sister, "Did she behave?" He asked Naminé. The toddler giggled as she pressed her icy treat into Axel's nose, leaving a white mess on his nose. Green eyes glared at Melody in warning, but went unnoticed by the young girl who continued to munch on her treat, "Serious Naminé let me pay for her." The redhead insisted.

"No, no it's fine. I had fun with the girls and Demyx." Naminé looked between Axel and Roxas, taking in Axel's twitching arm and her brother's embarrassed expression. Her blue eyes brightened as she came up with an idea, "But if you really want to pay me back, I insist you take Roxas out for dinner." She brightly smiled while Axel and Roxas both gave her a look of surprise.

"The ice cream was barely two bucks each though," Demyx mused from the background. He had been quiet for so long that Axel actually forgot he was there, "To make it even Axel could only get Roxas like maybe a burger from a fast food joint."

Naminé spun on her heel to look at Demyx. Her face was as innocent and lovely as an angel, but her aura shouted death to the dirty blond if he opened his mouth again, "Well maybe Roxas can pay for himself and I'll buy him into going with the two dollars." She turned back to the other two, "So, we even?"

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun! Axel and Roxas are finally going on a date! I wonder how awkward it's gonna be xD

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
